


Alpha: Amaryllis

by Korraly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CEO, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Love, Modern Era, Original Fiction, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romance, Second Chances, Slow Romance, Step-siblings, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korraly/pseuds/Korraly
Summary: What type of person deserves a second chance? The ones who have been wronged. The ones who want to change for the better. What type of person deserves such good will from fate?"Those who will make the most of it. So make the most of it."---Amaryllis Fontaine was a waste in the eyes of her parents and everyone who watched her stumble into power. It was too easy to watch her fail in the end.[error]Amaryllis Fontaine refused to step aside. She wouldn't make the same mistakes twice because one mistake of a life was enough.





	1. Older

[Episode 0: Older](https://youtu.be/r1Fx0tqK5Z4)

New Haven, CT. 2066

 _Live. This is Good morning Connecticut._

_Amaryllis Fontaine, Heir to the Fontaine Conglomerate died yesterday evening in a car crash on her way from New York. Rumors are that the Conglomerate will be inherited by Ace Howell, a distant relative. More on this in a while, I am Leo Lanton._

Ace turned the television screen off and applauded the news anchor mockingly as he approached the elderly Fontaine. He was close to getting what he deserved. Did she think handing him some paltry companies on the west coast would satisfy him? It didn't. He was a Fontaine and the Fontaine's had the rights to be at the top.

It was a pity that this woman turned her back on the Olympians. She had been gifted the opportunity to be a god among kings. Untouchable by anyone. Instead, she decided to topple the old ways and forge ahead with something new. Ignorant and prideful. 

Except, it gave him the perfect opportunity to take his place as Heir to the Fontaine Conglomerate. Her actions doomed her entire family back when she was a young upstart and paved the way for his success. He would now prove his loyalty to the Olympians by destroying their enemy and taking his place among them. 

"Say goodbye, Miss Fontaine."

Tokyo, Japan. 2007

"Ren-Ren! Come downstairs!" The booming voice of her father echoed up to the second floor where her bedroom was located. 

Amaryllis or Ren was still entranced by her image in her full length mirror. She hadn't looked this young in over sixty years. How was any of this possible? The last thing she remembered was her bodyguard reaching across her seat to cover her with his body and the driver shouting something. 

She woke up here in her childhood bedroom. The large two story villa situated in Setagaya City. It had been a wedding present from her paternal parents as he manged to secure the hand of her mother. It had been a strenuous project as her mother's family came from old money and her father secured any of his funds within the past twenty years. An upstart and an old money heiress married. 

"Chichi! Let me fix my hair!" she called out in her best spoiled tone. Amaryllis had been a spoiled snob as a child. She hadn't changed until her father and stepmother gave birth to her younger half-sister, Seika, in 2014. 

She looked back at her appearance and studied the small face, wide eyes, and small soft mouth. Amaryllis couldn't help but compare herself to one of those anime characters. Adorable and useless. It was a nuisance to be so adorable as a child. She remembered begging her mother to stop taking her shopping. Too many talent scouts started to lurk outside her favorite clothing store. They used to freak her out. 

She couldn't stop the small laugh that tumbled past her lips as she thoughts back on her memories. She parted her hair and pinned the sides back. She copied the Olsen twins since her hair had a soft natural wave to it. It was part of her pride as well since her mother often had business in the United States. Amaryllis would later learn this was because she had been having an affair with her stepfather, Remington Fontaine. Remington was also the result of her first younger sister, Mimosa. 

Amaryllis felt like someone shocked her with a fork in a socket as a memory speared itself through her mind. Mimosa Fontaine and Remington Fontaine. She still wasn't living with them, by force, in New Haven. Instead, she was here in Setagaya City with her birth parents. 

Today was the day that changed her idealistic childhood in Japan. The day her parents admitted to getting a divorce and each of them respectfully marrying their lovers. It was the day that Amaryllis vowed to hate her parents for the rest of their lives. The day she started forsaking everything handed to her on a silver platter. 

She went on to begin a cold war between her father and mother's families which inadvertently would go to destroy her maternal family's reputation with the elite of Japan. Effectively, ostracizing herself and her mother from their homeland. She would make her younger sister's life a living hell out of jealously and blame. This caused her to become an outcast in New Haven as she failed to gain the love of her stepfather's family and Mimosa used that to get back at her later in life. She would lead a lonely life except for the warmth of her parents and younger sister, Seika. 

She had failed spectacularly at the values that were most important in her culture. Be it Japanese or American. Amaryllis didn't respect her elders. Didn't honor her family. She didn't work to earn her anything which was given to her. She tried to deny all of it. She failed her ancestors, her family, and herself. 

_Are you going to change?_ An ethereal voice echoed inside of her head. 

"I want to change. I want to be better!"

_Make the most of it then._

**Continue...**


	2. Running After You

[Episode 1: Running After You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4L-jWBZ6jYM)

Tokyo, Japan. 2007

 _"English spoken" "_ Japanese spoken"

"Chichi! Haha!" Amaryllis called as she bounded down the steps. She rushed into the family room and stalled as instinctive shock spread across her face. They both sat on the couch next to each other. The man leaned in towards the little girl in a protective gesture and the little girl leaned into it with ease. The picture of a father and daughter.

The image was marred by the sight of her mother, who sat next to the little girl. It became the image of a family.

She feels a spark of disgust overcome her small being and laughed bitterly to herself. She didn't hate her parents because of the divorce anymore. She had sixty years to feel that hate and the emptiness that accompanies it. However, she still felt disgusted at the image in front of her. Amaryllis was six in 2007 and her half-sister was five. They should've divorced when Mimosa was born instead of waiting five years.

Masaomi, her father, took hold of Amaryllis hand and guided her to sit alongside him. "Ren-ren, your mother and I aren't going to be living together anymore. That doesn't mean that your mother and I don't want to be with you. Instead it's only mother and father who are unable to be together..."

Amaryllis couldn't keep her child-like fear and shock on her face as the words spilled past his lips. She remembered the speech. The words had haunted her during her entire childhood. The image of her mother forming another little family in America, leaving her behind, fueled her rebellious teenage years. She didn't need to hear it again. After all, her parents were only human.

"Chichi..." she whispered in a heartbroken voice. She may be understanding, but what six-year-old wasn't sad about this. "It's okay, Ren-ren is not sad. Ren-ren knows Chichi and Haha love her best." Amaryllis wouldn't doubt their love. She would transform her future with this first step, accepting her parents divorce.

"Ren-ren," Tsubaki, her mother, called out in a tight voice. She removed herself from her other daughter and embraced her eldest.

Amaryllis couldn't stop her body from trembling at the feel of her mother's arms around her. She was hugging her. Hugging her in front of others. She had never done something so emotional in front of others before. Such emotions were reserved for privacy and shouldn't be shown in front of others. "Haha, does Ren-ren have to stop loving Chichi?"

"No...Ren-ren can love Haha and Chichi equally," she responded and held her daughter close. Tsubaki was never a cold mother, but she was a stern one. She was prepared to scold her daughter if she overreacted, but she hadn't expected her to try and be brave. It broke her heart. It was easier to scold a tantrum then it was to comfort a smile.

" _Daddy, why is that girl laughing at mommy?_ " a soft voice asked. The voice pointed at Amaryllis with a frown marring her sweet face.

" _Mimosa_ ," Remington, Mimosa's father, rebuked in a stern voice. She had forgotten what his voice sounded like. It wasn't like the clear cut of American actors. There was something a bit softer, almost artificially British in some of his words.

" _I'm not laughing at her. Here, you address your mother as_ Haha," Amaryllis corrected pulling away from her mother's embrace. Amaryllis' English shouldn't have been as good as it was at her age. Perhaps, she might go the child genius route this time around. She had more time to learn additional skills.

"Ren-ren, you can speak English so well?!" Masaomi voiced in surprise as he looked at his young daughter. She hated her English tutor.

"Um...I picked it up from the American cartoons from Haha's business trips," Amaryllis declared with an enlightened expression on her face. Just accept the oddity of her English skills. She would only be astonishing her parents for the next several years.

" _Then I can talk with you!_ " Mimosa declared with an excited voice. She sprang herself away from the couch and bounded towards Amaryllis. She had an infectious grin on her face and enthusiasm in her dark chocolate eyes. " _Ren-ren is my big sister. Mommy is my_ Haha _as well!_ "

Amaryllis smiled and, for the first time in her sixty years of experience, hugged her younger sister. " _Alright, Mi-mi,"_ She declared and allowed that smile to infect her.

The adults in the room looked at the two girls and felt relief fill them. They didn't hate each other. They were getting along. What little girl would suddenly accept a new sibling and her parents splitting apart? It seemed that Ren Kazuhiro was such a little girl. A one in a million little girl.

" _Daddy! Can Ren-ren come with us!_ Haha! _Can she?!_ " Mimosa declared and bounded up to her parents with her lower lip pursed. The perfect cuteness attack a little girl can employ on adults.

 _Your ane approves!_ Amaryllis gave her a mental thumbs up. She would train Mimosa to be a strong, independent woman like she was...minus the angsty teenage anger and spoiled rich girl ungratefulness! She plans to have them take on the world together!

Kyoto, Japan. The next day

She had seen the shiny golden tower of gold in passing for years. Walked the grounds of Nijo-jo Castle with her maternal grandparents every year for her birthday. Celebrated the New Year Eve at Kiyomizu with her maternal family for years. She tasted the novelty of Nishiki Market every visit. Amaryllis had vague memories of taking Halloween pictures as a fox shrine maiden at the Fushimi Inari Shrine during her college years.

She had seen and experienced it all before. It didn't excite her, not anymore. It filled her with a smile, a warmth of sadness and happiness in her heart and mind. A good feeling.

" _Ren-ren! Look! It's gold. It's made of gold!_ " Mimosa exclaimed and pulled her older sister from her thoughts. 

Amaryllis laughed at her sister's behavior and held a finger up to her lips. " _Mi-mi, you can't talk that loud. It's rude here._ "

Mimosa crossed her arms and looked to her father. He gave her a stern look, but Amaryllis could see the love in his grey eyes. She had never received that look from him. It was always hope tempered by disappointment. Amaryllis had only received wariness and scorn from his parents following her teenage years in America. She didn't live up to their expectation of being an heir to the Fontaine name.

She was determined to be better this time around. Amaryllis knew they were capable of loving her because they had tried when she first came into their lives. There was only so much unconditional love they could give a step-granddaughter. Especially, when they had their own blood-related granddaughter to protect from the outsider.

She shook her head from the negative thoughts of the past and took hold of Mi-mi's hand. " _I'll race you!_ " she declared as they approached the main street. Both of the girls took off before one of the adults could stop them.

"Ren-ren! Mi-mi!" Tsubaki shouted and raced after the children which caused the girls to shriek in excitement. Remington had an amused expression on his face and followed after his wife(?) and their children.

———

Remington, Remi, had met Tsubaki when she was on a business trip. She had recently had an argument with her husband and was determined to drink her anger away in some dingy bar.

Remi had been the her target of revenge that evening. She attempted to hook up with him. Instead, it resulted in Remi carrying a completely wasted stranger to his hotel room because nobody knew who she was. He made sure she was alright in the morning and was prepared to send her back on her way. That intention was completely forgotten as the woman poured her heart out to him.

They became each other's support after that. A support that few others could understand. Was it rude to consider people like him and Tsubaki apart from others? Rémi couldn't see it that way. They were born into the power and temptation of wealth, but were able to harness the power without wasting away in its temptations. Some were able to do that and others weren't.

Such was the tale of people. Love was impossible to control, but marriage had to be maintained.

Tokyo, Japan. A week later

She knew it would happen. Amaryllis had kept it close to her like a childhood keepsake. The memory of her suddenly empty home. It was devoid of her mother's energy and she noticed how her own room seemed to be the only place untouched by it. Frozen in time.

She holed herself away in her room, feigning exhaustion from her trip to Kyoto. Amaryllis didn't know why she was feeling so lethargic. An unwillingness kept her firmly planted in her room, her little sanctuary from reality. As a child, she hadn't noticed how empty the villa became without her mother's presence or the regret that hung around her father like a ghost. What had her Chichi gone through knowing his wife left him and took their child as well?

The thought sent a stab of guilt to pierce her heart. "Chichi..." she murmured and felt her throat tighten with years worth of emotion.

She sprang from her bed and rummaged through her drawers for the jade carving of a snake. It was cheap compared to her other trinkets, but it was the one that meant the most. The jade's only remarkable quality was the detailed craving as it had poor color and transparency. It had been blessed by some religious person to wish the child good health. Amaryllis took it out only on special occasions. Moments when she needed it most.

It laid in the corner in a glass box. She had made a little bed for it from some folded cloth. It sat there and seemed to beckon her to clutch it again. Amaryllis shook herself from her own desire for its comfort and carefully removed the box from her drawer. She knew someone who needed it more.

She found her father in a heated argument on the phone in his office. He was talking with her maternal grandfather from the way he was addressing the other party. She caught snippets of their conversation and frowned. Her grandfather shouldn't be blaming her father for his daughter's behavior.

She pushed open the door and ran up to her father. "Chichi!" She shouted, a clear indicator for the adults to cease their arguing.

"I have to go," Masaomi hung up the phone and turned to face her. Amaryllis grinned widely at him and hid the glass box behind her back. "What are you hiding, Ren-ren?"

She beamed up at her Chichi and presented the box like it was a rare artifact. "Ren-ren will be leaving with Haha, right?"

The attentive expression on his face faltered. "En," he nodded and sank into his office chair.

She hurriedly placed the box into his hands. "Chichi, I'm giving this to you. She will keep you company while I'm living with Haha. She can remind you to email me every day."

Masaomi stared blankly at the box for a moment and at the jade snake. He looked back at the determined face of his daughter and felt that bit of emptiness disperse. "Alright, she'll keep me company, Ren-ren."

Amaryllis smiled at her Chichi and gave him a tight hug. She would soon be leaving Japan for America. The place which had felt like a punishment all her life as she was forced to becoming heir to a power which was never rightfully hers.

The Fontaine Faker as people liked to dub her.

No more. She would become worthy of it or she would give it all up. It was all or nothing this time around.


	3. Someone to You (1)

[ Episode 2: Someone to You (1) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeLaiL9tk68)

She stood in front of that ivy-covered house separated from the street by a black ironwork fence. It was a plain rectangle covered in more greenery as it was the height of spring. The most eye-catching aspect of the home was the bright white windows and intricately carved wooden door that peaked through the vines. The roof was flat and only faintly shaped. A plain piece of real estate that didn’t bother to stand out amongst its neighbors. Discreet and comforting. 

A woman stood outside the home. She dressed in expensive jewelry though her outfit was simple and relaxed. The jewelry in question was minimalistic in design which allowed her beloved engagement ring to stand out, as if out of place. Except, she wore it with confidence and without regard for those who thought it belonged to someone else. Someone who would dress to impress. No, this was a woman who would dress to please only herself. 

The woman approached her. The engagement ring adorned hand took hold of her small face. She pointed it up to fully regard her like a horse breeder would a prized mare. She muttered something about her looks, a hint of disapproval in her eyes. This caused the mare’s eyes to blaze as she pushed away from the breeder’s touch. This caused the disapproval to intermix with expectation. 

“My name is Camellia and by the end of the year you will be my new granddaughter,” she announced in a steely voice. “I don’t expect much from a child that has no connection to me. How far will your hubris take you, Amaryllis?”

\----

Somewhere over the Northern Pacific Ocean. 2007

Amaryllis awoke with a sharp breath as she had awakened from a nightmare. The lighting in the jet was dark except for a lone light in the corner of her blurry eyes. She turned to look at it and focused her tired brain on identifying the cause of the light. She pushed her body to a sitting position which caused the sleeping body of Mimosa to shift uncomfortably as she sought a new position to sleep in. 

She watched her sister squirm like a newborn for a few moments before her body relaxed back into the seat. Amaryllis had an amused smile on her face as she observed it. It reminded her of an old memory. A memory of something that was yet to happen. 

A painful sensation lanced through her chest as she recalled another version of her sleeping sister. Amaryllis had been a self-centered child and it had turned worse as the years progressed. Mimosa was very giving to those around her and all she wanted in return was a little appreciation and respect. Instead, Amaryllis had scorned her in front of others and belittled her for any slight mistake.

_ “This is how many times you’ve broken my heart.”  _

Mimosa had told her that on her seventh birthday. A large heart-shaped card filled with torn heart stickers. 

_ “It’s okay because we’re sisters. Sisters don’t get along much, so it’s okay.” _

The first time she spotted those heart stickers had been after she kicked Mimosa out of her room. The girl had been so afraid because of a nightmare that she slept in the hallway outside of her room. Amaryllis had fallen over the sleeping form of her sister and had yelled and kicked her. 

She had been a bitch. Tears sprang to her eyes as a wave of self-hatred overwhelmed her six-year-old body. 

“Are you okay, Ren?” A faint voice called from her left. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Amaryllis turned to the source of the voice and met the eyes of Remi. He looked with a mixture of discomfort and concern. Was he uncomfortable with her crying or the fact that she might have had a nightmare? She rubbed her eyes and tried to hide her tears. 

“Nothing, Mr Remi,” she called with a cheerful tone though her voice came out in a croak. She felt her frustration mount as her voice choked. There was nothing for her to cry about. Nothing that bore repeating, at least. 

Remi heaved a deep breath as he gestured for her to come over. She blinked her eyes at him in confusion. He wanted her to come over to him. He was even gesturing towards the empty spot next to him as her mother slept across from him. 

Remi had only ever offered her a look of concern before ignoring her outbursts and eventually her in general. What was different this time? 

Amaryllis couldn’t just ignore him or leave the situation. She was stuck on a private jet with only herself and them. There were no private areas on the jet except for the bathroom and it was too immature of her to hole herself up there for several hours. She pursed her lips which caused her hesitation to appear more like unwillingness on her small face. 

She dragged herself from her seat and sat next to him. She kept her gaze firmly fixated on the pattern on her jean skirt. There was a long moment of silence as she felt Remi’s gaze fixated on the top of her bowed head. 

“Ren, can we talk?” He asked in a pleasant tone. She dared to glance up at him. He didn’t look as uncomfortable as he did early and nothing in his posture suggested he was lying. Did he just want to talk? 

“Okay,” she responded and turned her body to face him. Amaryllis had a feeling she resembled an attentive student to her least favorite teacher. Remi’s expression faltered as she continued to look up at him. He was the one who wanted them to talk, so he should talk. 

He cleared his throat as he finally clued in to her silent order. “I saw that something upset you and I wanted to talk about it.”

Amaryllis felt shame blossom in her chest. She had nothing to be upset about. At least nothing that deserved him going to such lengths to make her feel better. “Nothing.” It truly was compared to other things she could reasonably be upset about. 

Remi let out another sigh as he looked at her. The look in his eyes betrayed his exasperation at her answers. “I would listen. Sometimes that’s enough,” he repeated and stressed the simplicity of his statement to her. Like someone who spoke slower because they thought the other party didn’t understand. 

She gave him an annoyed look and felt her earlier shame shift to anger. She didn’t want to explain herself because there was nothing for her to explain. Nothing that he could understand. She died at the age of sixty and woke up at the age of six. Decades filled with regrets and realizations that she did nothing to act upon. How could she explain that to him, to anyone? 

“And what? It doesn’t change anything!” She snapped and crossed her small arms. “You would listen and fix nothing!”

He blew out another breath. “Fine, you don’t have to talk.” He dragged his laptop across the table in front of him towards her. “I want to tell you something.”

She slowly uncrossed her arms as she peeked at his laptop screen. It was a brilliant flower arrangement that had only two colors white and pink and one flower, the camellia. It reminded her of something she saw in her past life. Amaryllis couldn’t remember where she had seen it, but it brought a sense of nostalgia and sweetness to her heart. 

The disgruntled expression on her face softened as she looked at the flowers. It seemed a bit strange for a man like Remi to keep a picture of a flower arrangement as his wallpaper. In her memory, Remi was a man who was good at two things. Accomplishing his goals and putting her in her place. To be frank, he was a cold snake towards those he didn’t like. 

A cold snake didn’t keep images of a flower bouquet without a good reason. “Why these?”

Remi rested an arm on the table in front of him as he looked at her from the side. “What flower are these?”

She sent him an annoyed expression as he promptly ignored her. He was the one who wanted to talk, not her. Amaryllis heaved a loud breath and observed the flowers like she was trying to figure it out. She waited for a few pauses before she turned to him with an innocent flower. “These are known as the camellia, tsubaki, chahua, alkamilia, or sejenis bunga.”

Remi stared at her with a blank expression though his brows twitched. He had requested a rather simple question and had expected an equally simple answer. It bothered him that she surprised him when he considered the men he had watched over his Tsubaki and by extension her as well. There had been no mention of her skills in English nor her knowledge of multiple languages. He only recognized three of the five she gave and that was enough to upset his perspective of her. 

She looked at him with a smug smile as the glint in her eyes taunted him.  _ I answered your question, so start talking mister.  _

He cleared his throat, “These are the flowers that represent both my mother and yours. The two most important women I’ve met.”

“Your mom?” she answered promptly. 

“Yes, my mother. She doesn’t like you and she hasn’t even met you yet. The only reason she likes your mother is that she is Mimosa’s mother. There is no reason for her to like you because you aren’t related to me,” he explained in a grave tone. 

Amaryllis felt her heart shake at those words. She had expected something like that considering the first time around she met the woman, but the knowledge that she only tolerated her mother because of circumstance surprised her. It had always seemed like her mother and Camellia stood firmly behind Mimosa while she tried to tear them all down. 

However, it wasn’t like her mother to expose her emotions in public. There would have never been a moment for her mother to confide in her as she was determined to punish everyone for her issues. 

“Then let me go home,” she determined as she stared up at him. “If she hates me, let me go home!” 

Amaryllis would never fight a losing battle. She had hoped to change her relationship with Camellia and Obelix Fontaine, but she had been at a disadvantage no matter what she would do. 

“I won’t and neither will your mother,” Remi responded which caused her to clench her hands. 

“Why?! She hates me! I bet you hate me too!” She hissed in as loud a voice as the sleeping jet could handle. There was nothing that could be accomplished by scaling mountains without the right equipment. “Let me go home after you take my mother away!” 

Remi looked at her trembling body. She was such an idiot, letting the enemy see her weak. He took a sharp breath and she flinched expecting him to scold her. 

“I won’t because I want you to be with Mimosa and your mother. I want my daughter to have a sister and my wife to have her children,” he expressed and laid a hand on her head. “So, I’m here for you, Ren.”

Amaryllis felt like someone struck her with lightning. He wanted her to be with them. Had he always wanted her to be with them? 

She looked at him with a lump in her throat and her entire body trembled with suppressed tears. “Even if I hate you, hate mom, hate Mimosa?” 

“Even more so,” he smoothed down her hair and tried to calm the trembles in her limbs, “because I need you to know. I care about you as I care about my daughter even if you hate all of us.”

It was that easy. He made everything so easy with just those words. Remi was her spotter as she scaled the mountain. He was watching her back even if she didn’t want him to. He was just like Mimosa. Almost too generous for his good because all he asked in return is a little appreciation, a little respect. The kind of person who lets people have a mile for an inch as long as he gave it. 

“You’re stupid,” she declared as the tears slip down her cheeks. 

Remi had a dumbstruck expression on his face as she announced his stupidity to him. “Now…”

“But you can care about me,” she finished like a queen to her subject. 

He let out a bark of laughter as he observed her confident expression. “As long as you know then I suppose I can be stupid.”

Amaryllis felt a bond between them for the first time in her entire life. It was a tender feeling that didn’t overcome her loneliness for her real father, but it made things a little less daunting.


	4. Episode 2: Someone to You (3)

She fell back asleep sometime after her conversation with Remi and was awakened to the excited exclamation of Mimosa. 

“ _ Ren-ane _ ! Look, we're here!” She didn’t question how she got from her side to Remi’s and directly dragged her over to a window. “Everything is so small and there are so many trees!” 

Amaryllis looked down from the window and admired the solid green of the trees that contrasted with the pale colors of the buildings below. She had vague memories of arriving in the small private airport near College Park, but the sight of the city beneath her cemented her new reality. She was returning to America, the place which had completely changed who she thought she would be. She was returning to the Fontaine family and eventually the Olypmians as well. 

“ _ Sugoi _ ,” she expressed with a soft smile on her face. I’ve returned, America.

She turned to look back and saw Remi and Tsubaki looking at them with fond smiles. She felt her cheeks heat a bit as her mind tried to come to terms with her childish behavior. It would be difficult for the next few years as her mind adjusted back to her current age. Amaryllis’ soul may be old, but a child will still be a child. 

She rushed over to them and tugged at her mother’s hand. “Haha, come look with us,” she begged and was quickly joined by the call of her sister. 

“Mom, look!” They both insisted and urged their stern mother to the small window of the jet. 

Together, the three females looked at the far stretches of vibrant greens and pale whites. It was their first sight of America before landing. Nothing breathtaking, but a place of beauty for those willing to find it. 

\----

It didn’t take long for the pilot to signal for their landing and the family returned to their seats. The airport that they landed at was small and only had enough space to support a few planes at a time and it didn’t take long for them to disembark. The owner of the airport had an amiable smile on his face as he came face to face with the small family. He needed to keep a good relationship with the Fontaine family as they continued to insist the best way to enter Bethesda was through his airport compared to other locations. He didn’t have luxurious accommodations, but his discretion and loyalty to his customers couldn’t be compared. Ever since his family opened the airport to the public in the early 1900s they pride themselves in their connections to a few select families from the area and the Fontaine’s were one such family. 

“Mr Remington,” The owner called in an infectious tone. “You arrived just on time!” He exclaimed and looked over them with an appraising look. His gaze landed on the new addition to the usual threesome. “Is this the rumored new daughter of the Fontaines?”

Remi had a neutral expression on his face as he stood arm in arm with Tsubaki and one of the girls on either side of them. He held hands with Mimosa, who kept swinging their hands back and forth in impatience. Amaryllis, on the other hand, stood still next to her mother and the resemblance between the two seemed more pronounced. 

Both of them had long dark brown hair with a hint of a wave which contrasted against their clear skin. They had matching dark chocolate orbs which seemed to magnify the shape of their almond eyes. It was almost a little uncanny how close their facial expressions were as they promptly ignored the personal question from the airport owner. The gaze of a superior being unwilling to listen to the whispers of their subjects. 

Amaryllis tugged gently on her mother’s hand, “Can we leave?”

The airport owner maintained his upbeat expression though the corner of his eye twitched. It was hard being him when confronted with Mrs Fontaine-to-be and her young daughter. The rumors of the Japanese heiress and her daughter from a past marriage were that they were full of themselves and unprepared for the international stage that was America. From what he could tell, those people were wrong and it was that these Japanese princesses could care less and the world would eagerly come to them. 

“Your car is set to arrive this very moment,” the owner enthused and guided them to the front. He felt a stare drill into his back and prompted him to speed up in his pursuit of ridding himself of them. It would be best to have them be on their way and to keep his gossip-loving mouth shut. 

\----

Remi had a car waiting for them as it would take another twenty minutes for the family to arrive at the family estate in Bethesda. Amaryllis recalled that they made this stop to meet Camellia and Obelix Fontaine, an informal introduction to her step-family. She wouldn’t make any formal introductions with the Fontaine family until Tsubaki and Remi’s public wedding ceremony in January. 

She was still hesitant about meeting the appraising gaze of Camellia despite the knowledge of Remi’s support. The lack of acknowledgment and the feeling of having to prove herself to strangers never sat well with her. 

She nibbled on her lower lip as the car exited the airport and headed towards the highway. She was in the back, seated across from Mimosa. She couldn’t see Remi’s or Tsubaki’s expressions and was left to her thoughts. 

A small finger jabbed her arm and caused her to let out a small gasp. “We’re going to see Grangran and Popop!” Mimosa exclaimed as she caught her attention. “They always give me tons of candies!”

Candies? It would be nice to be excited about something as simple as candies again. “Really?” She questioned in a curious tone. Amaryllis was certain she wouldn’t be touching any of Mimosa’s candies for a while. 

“Yep,” she nodded seriously and counted off on her hand. “They gave me as many candies as I have toes and fingers. They give only me and Mari the good stuff.”

Amaryllis tilted her head at the mention of someone named Mari. She couldn’t recall any relative by that name. “Mari?” She called in a slightly louder voice, hoping for Remi’s answer. 

“She’s your cousin. The only daughter of my Uncle Goddard,” Remi supplied from in front of them. 

She still couldn’t recall such a cousin from her memory but made a sound of acknowledgment. 

“Mari and me are the bestest of friends!” Mimosa proclaimed and puffed out her chest. “So you’re going to have to love Mari and Grangran and Popop as much as I do!”

“How much?” Amaryllis supplied with raised eyebrows. She had never talked to Mimosa like this and never really thought of her opinion of her relatives. 

Mimosa held up her hands and stretched them as far away from each as she could, “This much!”

She copied her motion and looked at her in question. Mimosa was quick to assure her of the validity of her understanding. It appeared Amaryllis was required to love the persons in question as much as she could. Although Grangran and Popop were opposed to herself and Tsubaki. 

Amaryllis wished herself luck as she entertained her sister in silly conversations about candies and pretty dresses. She suddenly wished for the release of the iPhone and downloadable movies. It was exhausting to keep someone as excitable as Mimosa entertained for long periods. 

\----

She didn’t remember being stuck in traffic or the unrelenting whining from her sister. It grated on her nerves which she had thought to have outgrown. Amaryllis slowly moved her head to the side as she regarded the petulant expression on her sister’s face. 

“Daddy!” Mimosa cried and her short legs bounced against her seat. It was a steady rhythm as the adults in the car promptly ignored them. 

From the rearview mirror, Amaryllis could see the annoyance building between her mother’s brows and the steady tensing of Remi’s brows. She promptly aimed her foot at her sister’s ankle. She managed to land a light hit which caused her target to kick upwards and sail into the back of Remi’s seat. It was one of those moments where humans watched a disaster with wide eyes. Remi jerked in his seat and gripped the steering wheel and leveled a glare at the both of them. 

“Mimosa…” he began in a steady tone. She recognized the tone from the countless times he would lecture her for her less than appropriate behavior. 

“Ren kicked me!” Mimosa called in defense of herself as she fixed teary eyes with her father. “And I didn’t do anything!”

“You kept whining!” Amaryllis shot back with crossed arms. “I was only trying to get you to shut up!”

A hand-stretched across from the passenger seat and landed on Remi’s arm. “Mimosa, why don’t we try calling Grangran,” she already had her fiance’s phone in hand. “And Ren, you should know better. Next time use your words, not your foot.”

Mimosa’s eyes brightened and her small hands impatiently reached for the phone. She, on the other hand, felt a burst of betrayal as she proceeded to sulk. She had forgotten this sensation. The moments where Mimosa was distracted from her problems and Amaryllis was scolded for causing them. Logically, Tsubaki had a right to scold her in this instance, but it didn’t soothe the raw emotion that was built in her chest. 

“Tsubaki,” Remi glanced over at her, “Don’t reward her just yet.” He angled his gaze back towards them and settled on the space between the two girls. “Mimosa, you shouldn’t have been whining like that. We’ve talked about this before. It’s time to outgrow the tantrums.”

It wasn’t scolding or correcting like Amaryllis was used to from both of them. It was a reminder. The raw part of her chest eased slightly and she felt the urge to cry disappear. She had never witnessed anything like that. It was always her mother saying something to her and Remi would remain silent. 

Mimosa placed her hands down in her lap and glanced over at her. “Okay… I’m sorry,” she grumbled and instantly her hands were back in the air. “Can I talk to Grangran now?”

Tsubaki had a perplexed expression on her face as she handed the phone back. “Did something happen?”

Remi gave her a knowing smile and even had the gall to wink at Amaryllis. 

She blinked her eyes in response to his behavior and felt a bout of laughter, “ _ Orokana mamachichi _ .”

“Ren!” Tsubaki sputtered at her words. “You don’t talk to…”

Remi was the one to reach across and laid a hand on his partner’s arm. “It’s alright. We have an understanding.” 

Amaryllis’ eyes sparkled as she regarded him. 

The memory resurfaced as she thought back to one of the rare moments her  _ chichi _ and mother fought in front of her. She had gotten too excited and done something which would be described as rambunctious by most but was considered unruly by Tsubaki. They were getting into the car and Tsubaki began to lecture her about appropriate behavior for the granddaughter of the Hoshiko family.  _ Chichi _ had rounded on her mother and said to let it go. They had both got into an argument about her bad behavior being her father’s fault and somewhere it had twisted around to her mother being too haughty and her chichi being too lax. 

She never doubted her mother’s love for her, but it was a love that carried a lot of expectations. Tsubaki was the only daughter of the Hoshiko family and she had remarried her lover and left Japan behind. In the eyes of the Japanese elite, Amaryllis had been the only untainted one from her mother’s mistakes. As some would say, the children were innocent. It had been left to her to show the world the best of the Hoshiko family. Hoshiko Heiress was her title despite her childhood in America and a new name. A legacy that everyone expected her to fix for them. It had been like that even when her mother was married to her chichi. She was responsible for correcting her mother’s mistakes in an unspoken agreement between her grandparents and mother. 

That left the position of giving her room to breathe to her father when she couldn’t speak up for herself. Amaryllis didn’t realize how freeing it felt to have Remi do the same. The first time around she never let him do that. Didn’t let him care for her. 

“She likes me and promises to like you too, but only if you give her the good like Mari and me!” A bright voice interrupted her reminiscing. 

She looked over to witness her sister energetically talking into the phone and the image painted of herself to Camellia Fontaine at those words caused her blood to run cold. 

“Don’t tell her that!” Amaryllis screeched as she sat bolt upright. She had her most fierce glare on her tiny face and felt that she resembled a disgruntled chipmunk instead of anything too imposing. 

Mimosa was, in turn, not bothered by her expression. She reached an eager hand out with the phone within Amaryllis’ grasp. “Grangran wants to talk to you.”

She looked at the phone like it was a wild animal that had to be approached with caution. She held it up to her ear and quietly called, “This is Ren.”

There was a sharp intake of breath before an equally cautious voice replied, “Hi Ren. Mimosa told me about you.”

“She did… “ she mumbled and sent a disgruntled look towards her half-sibling. “You don’t have to give me candy… At least not the same things as Mimosa… I don’t expect…” She was rambling. Jesus, even after decades of ignoring this woman she still managed to terrify her. 

A laugh echoed on the other end and the sounds of footsteps echoed. “Do you like sweet things or sour things?”

“Eh…” she blinked, “sour then sweet. Like a good peach.” The image of the thin strips of Fettuccine Gummi flashed in her mind. 

“Peaches…” Camellia mused and the sound of something opening peaked through. She could almost hear the faint hum of a refrigerator. “I have some fresh peaches. Do you like them fresh?”

“En,” she numbly responded as her childish mouth watered for the taste of fresh peaches. When was the last time she had the mentality to crave peaches like they were expensive delicacies? 

“I’ll save a peach for you then. Can you give the phone to your step-father for me?” The voice answered and the sound of running water accompanied it. 

Amaryllis reached out to present the phone and at the same moment, the streets cleared. Everything cleared. Remi reached for the phone and explained the traffic jam and that they were on their way. The cars in front of them moved forwards and they were finally approaching the exit from the highway. The tension in her mother dispersed as a bit of amazement leaked through. Mimosa didn’t have an impatient expression as she calmly looked out the window. 

She turned her attention to herself. The tension and fright in her gut were gone. Camellia Fontaine had never struck her as someone who would ask her preference in candy. Not to mention a promise to save one for her. A fresh peach was waiting for her like a piece of Mimosa’s favorite candy. What did any of it mean?

\----

The car pulled up to the sidewalk and Amaryllis was treated to the same view of black iron fencing. There was a garage at the back of the house, but it was only used to keep a couple of Obeliex’s vintage cars in good condition. The fencing felt less imposing as she observed the tangle of greenery which wound itself around it. She never noticed the several flower buds which peaked out underneath delicate leaves. The bright image of flowers blooming over the fencing appeared before her mind. The house itself was still covered from the foundation to roof in climbing ivy and the intricately designed wooden door atop a stone entryway. 

Amaryllis remembered the various flowers which were carved into it. There have been the common flowers that everyone could name instantly and the uncommon ones which took a certain type to recognize. At the top was a symbol of a bell that had the Fontaine name written across it in a flourishing script. When she had inherited the house, after everyone’s passing, she had decided to destroy the door and replace it with a new one. It had been another reminder of her status as an ‘outsider’ that she had destroyed without remorse. Those flowers represented the various women in the Fontaine family while the leaves and stems carried the names of the men. It was a door that had adorned the home of the head of the Fontaine family for generations. 

She blew out a breath as her eyes subconsciously moved towards that front door. She zoned in on it and instead met a pair of brown eyes. She inhaled sharply as the woman walked over towards them. Amaryllis knew that she wasn’t paying any extra or less attention to her then the rest, but the sight of this woman without judgment or anger on her face after thirty-some years left a sour feeling in her chest.

She wanted to go back into the car and hide away from everyone. She was scared again. What if Camellia saw something and decided she wasn’t worthy of a peach? She wanted that peach. She gripped her skirt as she fought back the torrent of emotions in her chest. Amaryllis was a changed person. She wasn’t alone in this strange country with strange people. She had a stupid half-sister and step-father. She had her stern mother. She wasn’t alone. She glanced back at Camellia and held a hand over her heart. Calm. I am calm. She didn’t need the peach even if she wanted it. It wasn’t about getting everything she wanted, but taking what was given instead. 

Camellia still wore simple and comfortable clothing when she didn’t wear a business suit. A loose-fitting white turtleneck, black wide-legged pants, and a light brown sweater that brushed the tops of her boots. An outfit that should have been unnoticeable, but it only enhanced her assured posture. She still had the ring on her finger which was a Fontaine heirloom and had been gifted to her from her mother-in-law. Except, she didn’t stand offensively on the opposite side of the fence instead she walked over to them and embraced her son. 

“I was almost certain you wouldn’t dare come. Remington, you haven’t been to visit your mother and father enough,” she scolded and turned towards Tsubaki. There was a bit of sheepishness on her face as she pulled her away from Remington. “The tea you recommended helped dear Felix out.” It wasn’t a straightforward offer of thanks, but it caused her stiff mother to relax and offer a demure smile. 

“I’m glad,” she responded. “It’s my job to take care of my elders.”

Amaryllis watched as Mimosa partially launched herself at her grandmother’s form. “Grangran! Why haven’t you said anything to Mimi-chan yet!”

“Mimi-chan…” Camellia responded with a bit of a twitch in her brows. 

“Hmm… That’s my special nickname and it means Renren likes me,” Mimosa explained in a very serious tone as she clung to her grandmother’s hands. 

This caused Camellia to turn her attention towards Amaryllis. She approached her and waved the girl closer to her. Amaryllis felt her earlier calm desert her as she met those brown eyes. Why did she look eager? It wasn’t as bad as her scrutinizing gaze from her youth, but this was even more terrifying! 

She walked over to Camellia and looked at the white expanse of her top. “We talked on the phone. I’m Ren,” she responded in a stiff voice which had her mother giving her a sideways look. The silent message, Say something better than that! Amaryllis felt herself jump as she started again, “You have a really big house with a lot of green plants. Do you like to garden a lot? I noticed even the fence has plants. Do they make flowers because I saw little flower buds on them?” She felt the exasperated gaze of her motherland on her and she firmly clamped her mouth shut. She hadn’t descended into uselessly rambling like that in years. She was once more a little girl despite the added years of patience and foresight. Amaryllis felt her face heat with embarrassment as she tried to realign her thoughts to the present. 

“Camellia, I apologize for Ren’s behavior. She’s usually more composed than this,” Tsubaki announced.

Why did every misstep need to be apologized for while every triumph was expected? She clenched her jaw and looked down at the sidewalk. Failure. Disapproval. It tasted as bitter as always and the pressure in her chest from holding back her tears started to burn. She roughly cleared her throat, “Do you like to garden?” She sounded like she was seconds away from crying. Amaryllis, there’s no obvious reason for crying. Mother will disapprove. 

A soft hand was placed on her shoulder and she flinched away from it. She didn’t need to be comforted. She needed to calm herself down. She looked up at the source of the touch with anger tinged shame. A weak little girl wouldn’t be allowed to be seen, to be heard. She couldn’t show it outside. “Do you like to garden?” She inquired again as her face contorted in an attempt to prevent her tears. 

Camellia retracted her hand and a strange expression crossed her face before it smoothed over. “I like flowers. I leave gardening to Mrs Clabaugh.” She glanced over at Tsubaki and a hard look was in her eyes. Amaryllis tentatively observed the interaction as her mother’s face flashed with guilt before it smoothed over. She had never seen Camellia look at her mother like that, at least not in front of her. “Why don’t I show you some of the flowers in the back? The rest of you can locate Felix in the house.” There wasn’t any time for objections as Camellia rested a light hand on Amaryllis’ shoulder and guided her around the house to the back. 

\----

Pink. There were so many shades of pink. The romantic dark blush of roses nestled against the dark green that covered the back walls of the house. The lighter hints of a child’s rosy cheeks were seen in the camellias which were intermixed with the older sister’s romanticism. It was as dizzying to her as it was enchanting. She couldn’t stop herself from becoming fixated on the bush of white roses that were nestled in a corner near the back door. Amaryllis felt calmer as her small fingers stretched out to brush the petals. 

Camellia hadn’t said much except to name a few of the more uncommon flowers in her garden. She stood alongside her before the rose bush and knelt to examine one of the flowers. “Why did you cry?”

Amaryllis stiffened at the question and stared more intently at the flower. What was with them asking about her tears in this lifetime? It was Remington and now it was her. “I shouldn’t cry in front of people,” she deflected. “ _ Haha _ was correct. I’m usually more composed.”

“All the more reason to ask why,” she responded and rose with a heavy sigh. “I’ve met people like your mother and you. People who shouldn’t cry. One moment they are perfectly fine and the next they notice something. Something silly and insignificant, but it makes them cry.”

Each word was like a sharp stab in the heart. A child who didn’t know how to cry would choose another emotion. An emotion like arrogance to shield them. A child who didn’t know how to explain wouldn’t be understood. “She got mad at me. I failed.  _ Haha _ says that when I fail, I fail everyone around me.”

“What did you fail?”

“I...I embarrassed her.”

“How.”

“I should have made a good impression, but…”

Silence fell between them. Amaryllis looked up at Camellia and felt so exposed. She had never told anyone about those tangled emotions in her. Not until she was old and alone. She wanted a reprimand, something to convince her to hide behind her old facade. An escape from this sense of shame. 

“You didn’t fail because all of this doesn’t rely on you,” Camellia finally announced. “Everything that is happening is on your mother, not you. I don’t need to be impressed by you because by the end of the year you will be my granddaughter. I don’t expect anything from you, but how far will your pride take you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some emotional healing!  
> Should I focus on the mother, sister or someone else entirely?


End file.
